Monster Master FightingLucario
Monster Master FightingLucario is a Male Octoling who is actually a BLU Heavy inside. He is the octosona of an SFM Splanimator of the same name. Appearance He is an Octoling Boy with a Punk hairstyle and brown eyes. He wears the Blowfish Bell Hat, the Squid Research Lab Lab Coat with a harness and a flag, a pari of Traditional Sandals, and some leggings. All having dark blue as well. Behavior & Personality Monster Master FightingLucario is driven to protect the realms, including his own being Planet Paradox. He doesn't wish for any worlds to end, and will have remorse if he ends up doing so. In fact, he'll want to bring it back as soon as possible with any means necessary, even if it involves sacrificing his own flesh. Involvement Monster Master FightingLucario used to be a Heavy Weapons Guy, in control of a pure evil tyrant named "Monquistidore". Over time, a grudge grew within him, and he decided to set the slaves free. He soon fought against Monquistidore, but not before finding a way to become immune to being killed in one hit. Right as soon as Monquistidore found out about FightingLucario's intentions, he cursed him to be an extra delicious meal to female cannibals...but (because Monquistidore found this overrated) not for male cannibals. Before FightingLucario got devoured even once, he found a shrine, and soon he was granted his first set of traits. And then, FightingLucario was ready. The clash between two magicians began afterward, with FightingLucario being the victor. He freed the slaves and spread them to new homes, but this wasn't the end. Monquistidore had disgust towards his defeat and vows to one day kill FightingLucario, but this wouldn't be certain because FightingLucario almost killed Monquistidore! The reason Monquistidore survived is that he fled as soon as he failed the fight. Soon, FightingLucario discovered Inkopolis through a wormhole and saw that even it had some danger too. There was an Octoling invasion, and FightingLucario didn't hesitate to fight the Octolings away. The troupe then dreaded him for his strength... And so did two others. The Squid Sisters, despite their gratitude, didn't want FightingLucario to be in Inkopolis as a Heavy Weapons Guy. Instead, they wanted him to look more like a civilian of Inkopolis Square. The cousin duo brought FightingLucario to the Squid Research Lab and killed him to get his brain, his core, and his soul to get the three into what they were able to find at the time: the body of a navy blue Octoling boy. After being resurrected into this different body, the Squid Sisters were relieved that their experiment worked. However, FightingLucario was antsy about this. This caused him to eventually come home and never visit Inkopolis ever again... Until called otherwise. Battle Statistics Traits Trait(Rank 0) Immune to Sudden Death, Energized, Attuned Trait(Rank 1) Villains Hater Trait(Rank 3) Status Caster: Haste Trait(Rank 5) Trait Protection Hater Relics Staff, Banner Battle Skills Default Skills Edgy Staff Physical Magic Orb Magic Skill Set 1 Tough Trick Special|One Enemy|Trait Disable 50% Infecting Staff Metal|One Enemy|Nanovirus 50% Magic Dagger Magic|One Enemy|Bleeding 50% Skill Set 2 Uncontrollable Vengeance Special|Self|Skill Mirror and Anticipation Guaranteed Overrunning Metal|One Enemy|Nanovirus All Enemies Wizardry Gunning Magic|All Enemies|1 Random Negative Effect Skill Set 3 Unfair Play Special|All Enemies|1 Random Torture Effect and 1 Random Control Effect Disrespect for Hostiles Metal|All Enemies|Nanovirus and 1 Random Negative Effect Trouble Anticipation Magic|One Enemy|Evil Legions Hater and Anticipation to Self Skill Set 4 Frankenstein Outburst Metal|All Enemies|Nanovirus, 1 Random Negative Effect, and Remove Positive Fury from Within Fire|One Enemy|1 Random Torture Effect One Enemy, Trait Disable All Enemies|Self Extra Turn Soul Sustain Special|Self|Skill Mirror, Remove Negative, Regeneration and Stamina Regeneration War Shards Magic|All Enemies|Bleeding and 1 Random Control Effect Special Skill True Form Special|All Enemies|Remove Positive Effects and Disable Trait All Enemies|Evasion and Skill Mirror All Allies|Non-Damage Books and Reasons Undead Monster Master FightingLucario is a Frankenstein Octoling, despite looking like a normal one. His Heavy voice is proof that he isn't purely an Octoling. Winter Monster Master FightingLucario would rather see a cold day than a hot one. Superheroes Monster Master FightingLucario freed Monquistidore's former slaves and made an impact on making others stronger, possibly to defeat Monquistidore too! Adventurers Monster Master FightingLucario must go on journeys to save more people from the clutches of evil. He's shown to be quite effective too. Weaknesses Rage Sometimes, FightingLucario can lose his temper, often when he is close to failing his mission. This may give him power, but at times too much for his own good, thankfully not to the point of cracking the code since he can be stopped. Inability to Fly Monster Master FightingLucario is forced to jump from place to place to get to higher ground. This can be a struggle when trying to help others in the sky or reaching escapes. Edibility to Female Man-Eaters Even with FightingLucario's immunity to sudden death, that didn't stop cannibals from hunting him. This is FightingLucario's most common and most repulsive weakness. Trivia * * * * * * Category:Curser Category:Undead Category:Winter Category:Superheroes Category:Adventurers Category:Magic Category:Staff Users Category:Banner Users